Unprecedented Love
by Shishisenkou
Summary: Fate has an odd way of arranging things. A meeting between a crimson-clad kunoichi and staff-wielding wanderer ensues and from there on out, fate leaves their presence and lets them determine for themselves what the outcome will be...
1. Reason To Live

**Soul Calibur II**

**Unprecedented Love**

**By: Saiko Ninja**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Soul Calibur II characters, etc, etc. They are all the rightful property of Namco and such. There, that's out of the way and now I can get on with what you really came here for, the fanfiction!

If all of you are wondering whatever happened to my previous fanfiction on SCII, I've unfortunately dropped it, but worry not! I'm not one to just drop a story that easily... Now as much as I've said myself that I dislike "incomplete" fanfiction, I felt that there was a need of polishing and script change. It's still going to be the same pairing I've intended, but just a different storyline (in the sense of how they meet and so on).

I'm sorry to all of you out there that have been looking forward to that fanfiction (not that there was anyone out there that really liked it, eh-heh maybe?). Now, I won't hold any of you back, I hope that you enjoy reading this!

Note: I suppose after having typed this, it's somewhat lengthy of a chapter even for a prologue (which I usually keep short). Take breaks in-between (if you must) reading and get something to drink or stretch (it's good for your health anyways). I tend to get a bit... er... carried away in typing. Anyways, carry on! R&R please!

--

Prologue: Reason to Live

_Ah, endurance training, another one of the daily activities that most pupils from the Ling Sheng-Su Temple enjoyed. It gave the majority of them a chance to get out of the place and enjoy fresh air and nature. And for this certain individual who is to be remained nameless, will find out that a certain young child he finds will become one of the greatest disciples the Ling Sheng-Su will ever have..._

"Seiyaaaaah!" shouted a young boy, slamming a replica staff to the ground.

Lying on the ground for a moment seemingly wide open for an attack, the trainee spun around in a windmill like manner waving the staff around and then pushed himself up waving the weapon about in a defensive manner. A thrust of the weapon rapidly here and then a crashing strike with the weapon there, and finally, he was finished with the day's training exercise. Exhaling slightly, he wiped away the sweat that perspired from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well done, Kilik. That's it for today's training. You can relax and take a break..." said one of the elder of the Ling Sheng-Su.

"Thank you, master. I'll do just that." Kilik replied.

With a short bow to his teacher, the sixteen year old boy turned away and then was about to make his way to where he and his sister stayed when he was stopped all of a sudden by his teacher once more.

"Kilik. Just a moment, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about. Can you spare a moment?" asked the master.

"Of course..." he simple replied, turning around sitting down on the ground, cross-legged.

"Thank you. Now, as you know... It's been sixteen years since we've found you abandoned at a mountain near our temple. And since then, you've been zealously and diligently training the moment you were able to. I'm proud to have such a hard-working pupil and one who could master our martial arts within a few years... What I'm trying to say is..."

"What you're trying to say is...?" Kilik inquired.

"What I'm saying is that I and the other elders here at the temple have chosen **you**, Kilik, to become the successor to our art and to one of the three sacred treasures... The Kali-Yuga..." the teacher replied.

The young boy's eyes were wide with surprise as he sat there not gazing at anything in particular. As he stood up immediately, he couldn't believe that something like this was happening to him. As he looked back to his master once more, he bowed deeply and then knelt down to the ground unable to express what he felt into words. His master nodded slightly and then motioned for him to get back up.

"You've done well and we find that our martial arts will be left in the right hands if left with you. And so, tomorrow, the ceremony will be held so that we can pass down to you the Kali-Yuga. I ask that you now take the time to rest up and be prepared for the ceremony..." commented the elder.

"Yes, master..." Kilik replied.

Once more, he gave a slight bow and turned away heading off back to his sister to tell her of the good news. This indeed was a day to celebrate, even though tomorrow would even be more of a grand celebration. As he ran through the open halls in the temple, he didn't seem to notice the skies above darkening ever so slowly but eventually. Arriving all too soon to his older sibling, he opened the door and then called to her...

"Xianglian! You won't believe what happened today...!" Kilik exclaimed.

"Little brother, calm down... Remember that you must always express calmness and composure. Now... What is it...?" asked his sister.

Kilik spoke without a pause as he went to her taking her hands in his and then smiled contently. His sister was without a doubt, curious as to why he was so... joyous.

"I was told that I will become the successor to the sacred treasure, Kali-Yuga!" exclaimed the younger sibling.

His sister's eyes went wide with surprise just as much as his were when he was told himself. She got up from sitting on her chair near the window and then hugged him close, tears about to stream down her face. What small amount of tears that welled in her eyes, the slowly slid down her face as she gazed at his faintly blurred figure from the tears.

"I'm so proud of you Kilik... You'll need to rest up since you're going to need all the strength you can muster. So off you go to bed!" she said, smiling with tears.

"Yes, sister..." replied the young fighter.

However, the sky outside began to darken and look ominous. The window didn't give such a great view of what was going on and Kilik was becoming more curious about why the serene sky was changing all so suddenly. Pulling away from his sister's grasp, he smiled at her and then gave her a "thumbs up" sign. Rushing out of the room, he went outside to the training grounds and gazed up at the sky with the many others that went to witness the phenomenon.

His sister, left in the room gazed from the window inside and began to wonder if it was just going to be another thunderstorm coming by. However, if it was a thunderstorm, how come there was no water? No... It couldn't have been. Covering her mouth immediately, she rushed out and headed to a specific room in the temple to get something.

"It seems odd to have storm clouds, but no rain, eh, Kilik?" asked a random monk.

"Y-Yeah." Kilik said, quite absent-mindedly.

All of a sudden, the skies began to swirl and cast a crimson hue mixed with midnight blue. It was a beautiful color, yes, but then it was also something they should have never laid their eyes on, let alone stay outside to witness. Immediately, a bright flash of light covered the area for a short moment. Unfortunately for everyone (yes, even the ones inside), the light managed to reach them and then somehow stir up something dreadful in their minds... their hearts... The feeling of... chaos.

"This was not to occur... not yet... Please, hang in there Kilik..." whispered a familiar sibling of Kilik, draping on herself a certain garb.

Everyone stood there for a moment as if nothing happened at all and they would all just go back to what they were originally doing. Ah, that would be fine, however, that wasn't the case... not at the least. Within moments, the pupil of each and every resident of the Ling Sheng Su temple began to shift to an empty appearance and then eventually glow crimson... never a good sign. Of course, even Kilik wasn't spared from this fate as he too, began to feel the emotion of chaos claw inside him. And then...

"Uggghhhhaaaaaaa...!" Kilik screamed.

It all happened so quickly... Everyone within the temple grounds indoor and outdoor began to scatter and scream in agony... pain... and most of all, rage. Anyone and everyone that was able to grab hold of a weapon did so and then began squaring off with anyone in their sight. One-on-one battles were seen everywhere, three-on-one beat downs, and even all-out melees were breaking out in open areas. It was complete and utter destruction.

Kilik ran through the open halls where a seemingly endless number of bodies lay in their own pool of blood. It was a sickening sight and Kilik wanted to leave it all, escape, but there was none as the feeling inside him only increased just seeing the violence going on. At this rate, everyone here would die...

Someone help me... 

The young pupil of the Ling Sheng Su ran around the temple slaughtering anyone within his sight without any problem at all. The sickening sound of bones crushing under his feet, the ear-splitting screams of his fellow trainees resonating in his ears as he jammed a spear straight through their chests, it was all happening, and he could see it... He wished to stop, but he couldn't. The wish of just being killed right now was enough to perhaps bring solace to his chaotic mind and heart, but he would not be granted it... yet. As he reached a dead end within the temple grounds, he met eye to eye with the blood-smeared stone wall.

I can't take it anymore... 

The sound of footsteps, no... a group of footsteps resonated in his ears and they became louder. Turning around slowly, Kilik wondered how many there were... nine of them. That wasn't too much, but still going to be a pain to deal with. No, wait... why was he even thinking of how he would take them out? He was family with them all, if not at the least just friends...

"Leave me alone!" Kilik shouted, pulling out a spear which impaled two bodies on the ground a while back.

Disgruntled groans and growls came from the small group in front of him. They hungered for blood, and they wouldn't stop now. The possessed trainees made a mad dash for him and then thrust their weapons at him without abandon. This was it...

"Seiyaaaaaaaaaaah!" retorted the young fighter, parrying a thrust here, a slash there.

"Kilik...!" a female voice echoed in the distance.

Kilik whirled the lengthy spear in a centrifugal... rather, an atom like manner and then kept his enemies at a distance. The voice that he heard not too long ago was the voice of his older sister, who of course, emerged from the dark shadows of the hall running towards his adversaries. Tossing three knives towards the enemies after jumping into the air, she then twirled around in the air unsheathing a short sword hacking through two more. Shoving back the decapitated and pierced bodies, only four were left standing.

"Uwoaaahhhhhh...!" Kilik groaned loudly as he dropped his spear, gripping his head.

I can't take it anymore... 

"Hang in there Kilik!" shouted his sister.

Quickly, with a spinning twirl of her short sword, she dispatched of the remainder of Kilik's foes in a messy manner. Blood splattered on her clothes, her face, and the sound of bodies falling before her was enough to make her throw up, but now was not the time to be weak. She had to get to Kilik and save him...

"I'm here Kilik, it's okay now!"

"S-Sister...?" Kilik inquired, his voice slightly distorted by his current chaotic status.

"Yes, it's me... It's going to be okay now..." she replied.

_Everything... will be okay... now..._

_**NO... SHE IS TRICKING YOU... SHE WISHES TO KILL YOU TOO...**_

_My sister... is trying to kill me too?_

_**YES... KILL HER BEFORE SHE DESTROYS YOU...**_

The young warrior did not know what to believe and due to this chaos and confusion in his heart, in his mind, his thoughts were clouded and his judgment... distorted. Picking up the spear nearest to him quickly, he assumed a defensive stance pointing the spearhead towards his own sister. This of course surprised his older sibling, but it didn't shake her down from trying to save him.

"Kilik... Overcome this trial... Don't let this chaos and destruction consume you..." his sister whispered.

"I'm... I'm trying sister... I just can't... Please... Kill me now..." Kilik replied.

"No! I will not!"

"Please, sister!" Kilik cried out.

Kilik knew not if he could hold off much longer if he could hold off this violence that clawed to get out, but he suppressed the feeling for as long as he could. Would his sister really help him out and deliver him salvation by striking him down? He couldn't possibly know. But it was all clear to him as he saw his sister walk towards him, her short sword in hand.

_Kilik... I'm going to miss you very much... Please... Don't forget me..._

His sister walked up to him gazed down to him looking him eye to eye. Kilik wondered why she did not strike him down yet. Wait, what was that on her body... a vest of some sort? He could not hold off much longer and if his sister stood like that any longer... he could have just killed her then and there.

"S-Sister! Please!" he pleaded.

Shaking her head slightly, she kept a grip on her sword while removing the vest she wore. Shivering slightly after doing so, she felt something stir in her heart... she ignored that feeling for the moment. In that momentary exchange of trying to place the vest on him, her mind couldn't handle suppressing the destruction and violence.

"Kilik...!" she shouted one last time before losing complete control.

"Sister...!" he couldn't hold back anymore and then let it all out.

The moment he thrust his spear right through her chest, she grazed his face in a manner that left a check-shaped cut on his left cheek. The pain he felt was nothing and paled in comparison to the pain that his sister was dealt. Just then, the vest landed gently upon his shoulders and rested upon his blood stained body...

His sister smiled faintly as she saw that he broke free from this chaotic spell. Coughing up blood quite a bit, she then stumbled backwards and fell back. The manner in which this all seemed to happen was seemingly slow. Just as Kilik realized what he had done, his eyes widened witnessing that he just gravely wounded his own sister.

"Sister... No...!" he shouted, rushing to her side.

Before she could completely hit the floor, his arms wrapped around her and she was saved from a fall. Her eyes seemed to widen for a moment, however, the expression upon her face... it was serene. A few tears welled up in her eyes and slid down the side of her face slowly. She knew she was going to die, and she didn't regret anything at all. After saving her only "brother", what else mattered?

"Kilik... Don't look so sad..." she started, coughing some blood up.

"X-Xianglian... Why did you do that!?" he shouted, his voice echoing in the quiet halls.

"You know why I did that for you, little brother..." she replied.

Tears began to flow down his face freely... This woman he knew as his "sister" was just another orphan like he was in this temple. He only referred to her as such as she was really like an older sister to him. What happened just now was something he would forever regret and have burned into his memory forever.

"We have to get you help now, sister!" Kilik shouted.

This outburst coming from Kilik surprised her but she shook her head. The expression she had on her face was disagreeing. Gazing at him quietly, she smiled and nodded her head left to right letting him know it was useless.

"Who is left to help? Look around you, Kilik..." whispered Xianglian.

The young warrior lifted his head up and averted his gaze to the area around him to do as his sister said. She was right, there was no one left alive and the only ones that were left were himself and Xianglian (who was barely able to cling to life). Slowly looking back to his older sister, he couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes realizing that it was over...

"Please... don't leave me, Xiangli-..." the younger sibling was cut short.

Slowly placing two fingers to his gentle yet faintly pale lips, she silenced him and shook her head once again. It was hard to try and hold back the tears she wished so much to let out, but none-the-less, she held it in for Kilik's sake.

"Don't cry, Kilik. I'll always be with you..." she replied, whispering.

As Kilik kept her supported with his fairly built arms, she reached into her pocket and winced a bit at every movement. As she took her hand out of her pocket, it seemed that she had a necklace in hand. A transparent jade-tinted crystal was held by the chain of the necklace and emanated a soft glow.

"This is something I was looking forward to giving to you on your ceremony, but I suppose that now is a better time than ever to give it to you. I hope you like it Kilik..."

Unhooking the chain of the necklace for a moment, she then placed her arms around his neck and then hooked the chain once more in place. Smiling, Xianglian gave her little "brother" a hug and closed her eyes. Moments later, her voice, which was weak and almost barely audible, resonated in his ears.

"I'm feeling so tired... Kilik... I think... I'm going to rest... now..."

With that, she stopped breathing and fell limp in his arms.

A momentary freeze in time occurred to the young warrior as he opened his eyes immediately. It was as if a lightning bolt coursed through his body, but he was unable to shout or even howl in sorrow. It took him a good few minutes to realize that his sister had finally died, by his hand, no less.

"Xianglian...?"

He pulled her away from his body and then looked at her wondering why she wasn't moving at all, at the least breathing. The older sibling of the two did seem like she was resting, minus the breathing. Peaceful and at ease was the expression on her face, but it was total contrast to what Kilik had.

"Xianglian... Xianglian... Please... Wake up!" Kilik shouted, shaking her body.

It was no use.

"Xianglian! Xianglian!"

Try and try as he may, his efforts would be futile as she already passed away. He sighed and then shut his eyes tightly lowering her onto the floor gently. The tears which he held back so hard began to flow freely from his eyes. Everyone was dead... his master, his friends, and now... his sister. Was there no one left he could look to for help? Not a single one...

"I'm so sorry... sister..." Kilik whispered.

Most of all as he sat there loathing and blaming himself, what struck Kilik in the heart the most was that he was the only one left in the Ling Sheng-Su. Sighing gently, he then took up his sister and cradled her in his arms. Despite her slightly taller stature compared to Kilik, she was quite light. As he progressed through the blood-stained halls of the temple, he gazed at familiar faces that were now lying in their own pool of blood.

A string of apologies ran through his mind as he gazed at the faces of his friends and "family" that seemed to gaze back at him with empty eyes, tears of blood streaming down slowly. Of course, they were dead and wouldn't hear him were he to apologize, anyways.

"Why did this happen?" Kilik questioned himself mentally.

Finally arriving outside at the training grounds, he felt his body somewhat drained of energy. The aura emanating in this area was complete and utter evil. Even the soothing and caressing feeling of the sash that was around his body couldn't hold back this crushing feeling. Unable to ward of the overwhelming feeling, Kilik succumbed to the pain he felt and fell to his knees closing his eyes, eventually, falling to the ground surrounded by the many lifeless figures. Not once, did he ever let go of his sister...

..._it can't end... like this..._

--

Whoa. Ok. It's finally finished, at least the prologue (eh-heh). I hope that you enjoyed reading this! Please tell me what you think through reviews (whether anonymous or signed).

Whew! Well, I'm ghost... Catch you all on the other side of the computer screen...

Matta ai mashoo! (See you later!)


	2. The Whisper of Demons

**Soul Calibur II  
****Unprecedented Love  
****Saiko Ninja**

-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Soul Calibur II characters, etc, etc. They are all the rightful property of Namco and such.

Well then, apparently it would seem that it's the New Year. I'd like to wish you all a Happy New Year and hope that all you plan to achieve will be… achieved? Ah-heh, anyways, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I have a life outside of writing fanfiction as I'm sure that all of you also have things to do besides wait. However, for those who've patiently awaited the coming update for my fanfiction, I thank you for bearing with me.

Note: Eeh, I'm not really sure about Taki's past despite the fact that I have info of her from the game. The way I portray her, I don't mean to make her look frail at times, but this **is** a romance fanfiction. I'm really winging it so if I'm not accurate or anything, I'm sorry. I'm working with what I have and trying to the best of my ability to provide all of you an entertaining work of fiction. Eep, I'm still in writer's block mode, so forgive me for lack of usual depth and... "color"? Ah, whatever. With that out of the way, enjoy!

Note (Again): Ah-heh, err.. yeah, if you've played Soul Calibur II, just picture Taki's stage if you want a "visual aid".

-

**Prologue: The Whisper of Demons**

What is it with wanting to be a ninja? What is it that makes a person long for so much stealth and ability to kill swiftly? The hunger for the blood of demons, and for the satisfaction of knowing that there is one less demon on this mortal coil, is what. At least, to this raven-haired female we all know as "Taki".

Raising up a fingerless gloved hand to her face, the kunoichi then placed two fingers to her cheek, caressing her alabaster toned skin gently. Apparently, a few cherry blossoms fell upon her face as she sat upon the platform of Kaminoi Castle (otherwise referred to as Sakura-Dai Gate), thus the action of caressing her face lightly.

"...Mother.. Father.." she whispered.

Though she was a rather cold and menacing assassin, she was human, and she had feelings... emotions. Closing her chocolate brown tinted eyes, flashbacks of memories which she wished to forget haunted her once more. Witnessing the death of her family being taken by a sickness which had no cure in the past, t'was a harsh event in her life, but it also triggered what led her to becoming a ninja.

Sitting upon the platform of Kaminoi Castle, it would look as if our kunoichi was clad in her usual crimson bodysuit, it clung to her as if it were a second slightly textured skin. Shoulder-blade guards were adorned upon her shoulders and resting snuggly around her lower legs were faded brown shin guards. To top it off, her hair was held in a clean ponytail by a hairclip similar looking to a butterfly, almost.

She was a beautiful woman and were one to gaze at her, she perhaps would look harmless and fragile. Deep within, however, blazes the soul of a vengeful woman. Her eyes which appear frightful and cold during the heat of battle, appeared to look empty and... thoughtful at this moment. Was there more to life than just capturing and ridding the world of demons? Somehow, she came down to the realization that all this anger welled in her was because she had lost her family.

Not only was her demon vanquishing beginning to become lacking in satisfaction, but the evasion of her previous master's assailants were also annoying her to the point of frustration. Were it not for the power which she felt course through her from her twin swords Mekki-Maru and Rekki-Maru, she perhaps would have lost her life in a recent duel between two of Toki's assailants.

"...I feel so.. empty.. drained.. almost.." she whispered.

However, as she sat there, her ears perked faintly at the sound of something not too far off. An assailant of Toki's perhaps? She took hold of her twin blades Mekki-Maru and Rekki-Maru and then pulled over her midnight colored veil which wrapped snugly over the bottom half of her face. Frowning shortly thereafter, she knew that it was one of Toki's assailants as her blade Mekki-Maru began to illuminate, noting to her that another shard of Soul Edge was nearby... assumingly held in the possession of the assassin.

"...Hmph. When will he give up..." Taki uttered quietly.

Standing up slowly, she gazed about thoroughly scanning every single surrounding section of the area. Nothing seemed obvious, so it would be assumed that this assassin was more trained compared to the others who could barely block her sneak attack which would send them soaring into the air. Merely beating this one would be harder than expected...

"I know you're here... Come out now and spare me the magic show."

The moment Taki uttered the word "show", she quickly pulled out a few shuriken from her shuriken holster which was conveniently around her right thigh and then threw them immediately to her right. The shuriken didn't even seem to visually show up until they struck a target, the sound of flesh being struck.

"..."

No response came from the direction she threw the shurikens. Apparently the assailant had replaced his hiding form with a mid-sized log. Frowning a bit beneath her mask, she then began to walk about, her steps muted and her breathing barely audible. Within moments, though she thought she was well on-guard, she was surprised being on the receiving end of a well placed kick to her stomach. Though she loosened her grip upon her two swords, she never let it drop to the ground lest the assailant find an opening to snatch it and make an escape.

Forcing herself to remain on her feet, she skidded back from the force of the fierce kick, clouds of dust rising up to the level of her shins swirling about randomly. Coughing a bit, the crimson kunoichi appeared to look rather agitated, eyes narrowed and filled with anger. Without a second to hesitate, she twirled Mekki-Maru and Rekki-Maru about and gripped them in a manner, the blades facing away from her body, one of the blades pointing to the side and the other to the ground. Inhaling deeply, she then exhaled and then scanned the area once more.

This time around, she was more alert and ready for what she was up against. Apparently, there was more than one assailant (just like before). Just by the sound of attempted tries to conceal the sound of footsteps, she knew there was at least two ninjas on her tail.

"Kkh. He really must be desperate for this blade of mine." she muttered, gazing momentarily at her short sword Mekki-Maru.

At that very moment she gazed down at her sword, she heard the sound of rustling coming from her right. Knowing that she was about to be attacked, she left herself open for the purpose of throwing off her enemy. The assailant who assumingly thought that Taki was still unaware of the threat coming her way dashed head on towards her, weapons unsheathed ready to shred at her flesh.

"Seiiiiiiiaaah!" shrieked the nameless ninja.

A quick swipe and it would be apparent to the open ninja that he had struck his target. In his view, it would look as if Taki was dead, but the next moment, he would realize that it was fake.

_Shhht Shhht Shhht!_

The sound of flesh being seared through and then the splashing of blood across the ground was observed by Taki as she watched the nameless ninja fall to the ground dead. Followed by the death was the explosion of multiple cherry blossoms which was previously recognized as her form (a decoy, in other words).

Swiping away the remnants of blood which splattered across her face, she shook her hand letting it fall to the ground. Gazing at the unconscious form at her feet, she shook her head and gazed about wondering where the other assailant was. Perhaps the ninja fled once realizing that a fellow comrade was slain. Twirling her two short swords once more, she sheathed them like it was routine and then sighed.

"..."

If life was going to be like this where she had to repeatedly escape pursuit of Toki's assailants and perhaps even Toki himself, Taki felt that it would be better to find a solid solution to this problem and eliminate Toki once and for all. Staying at this castle/shrine would not do anything for her. Coming to this realization, she confirmed to herself that starting tomorrow, she would leave and complete her journey of collecting the shards of Soul Edge and fuse the energy into Mekki-Maru. By doing this, she would be sure that Toki would not chase after the power of Soul Edge were she to seal the power into her own sword.

Slowly reaching to the side of her face, she unlatched the veil which was over her bottom half of her face and then took it off. Gazing up to the sky which was now a hue of orange mixed with soft yellows and hints of lavender. Though she found comfort and solace in this place, she would have to leave soon to go in search for the shards. Starting tomorrow, she promised to leave and start her journey of the collection of the Soul Edge shards.

Heading on into the inner sanctum of the dwelling after disposing of the body, she headed straight for her room which was located on the third floor. Reaching to the wooden and fragile designed paper sliding door, she of course slid the door open and entered. Closing the door behind her gently, she then walked to the tatami mat which lay in the corner of the room next to the window. Sitting down on the rather cushioned tatami mat, she leaned her back against the cool wall and gazed out the window watching the cherry blossoms fall from the tree which was nearby the room.

"...Is this all life has to offer for me?" Taki questioned herself.

Apparently, she felt this empty feeling within her heart once more as she sat there. Reaching for the back of her head, she then undid the band which held her hair in a clean and cute ponytail and then placed the butterfly looking band on the small and thin support near the window. As she took that band away from her hair, it spilled down her waist giving her a look of... simplicity.

"Can someone like me ever find someone to..." she paused.

Looking to the sky outside past her window, it would appear that it was almost evening, the skies clear, the stars sparkling. Her heart which for the most part never felt like this, began to swirl with a feeling she was unfamiliar with. Was this a longing for something called...

"...love?"

-

Well, that's about it coming from my way for now. I hope that all of you that read this chapter liked it. It's still but another prologue (Taki's prologue). Though I'm a bit late in updating, I'll be more diligent this time around. I have many other chapters to write for this fanfiction as well as many others... Also, I'm open for constructive criticism, and, as always, please be sure to back up your statements and I would gladly take your comments into thought while revising previous chapters(if needed) and typing up followingchapters.

If you have a chance, give my other fanfiction a chance and kindly read and review them on your free time. I would greatly appreciate it. It will also pass the time while waiting for my the next installment in this series.

Again, Happy New Year and I hope that you all will keep coming back to read more! Thank you for your kind support of my fanfiction!

Ja matta, minna!

-

I love you.  
More than anyone.  
Do you love me too?

-Quoted from "Suki" (Manga)


End file.
